Tristan
by red lilies
Summary: AU.Britannia has lost the war. Lelouch removes the mask of Zero and takes the throne. He promises Kallen that he will make sure she is by his side. Only not in the way she was expecting. And someone else isn't very happy with this turn of events, either.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Tristan

**Summary**: AU. The Britannia has lost the war and the emperor is dead. Lelouch removes the mask of Zero and takes the throne. He promises Kallenthat he will make sure she is by his side. Only not in the way she was expecting. And some one else isn't very happy with this new turn of events. And he isn't ready to stand by and let her go.

SPOILERS if you haven't watched R2.

Disclaimer: Code Geass isn't mine.

* * *

The sound of cheering met Kallen as she exited the Guren. Dozens of people dressed in the dark uniform of the Black Knights crowded her and the other remaining pilots on the deck of the _Ikaruga. _Hands slapped her back, friends hugged her and Tamaki crowed loudly over their victory (even though he had been among the first to lose his Knighmare). Kallenfelt elated as she laughed and cheered withthose around her. But even as she exchanged a hug with Ohgi, her eyes were searching out for only one person. A frown flickered over her features as she glanced from face to face. _Where the hell is he?_

Surprisingly, it was Tamaki who first noticed her growing distress. "If you're looking for my best bud, he's still up on the command deck," he said, waving a hand vaguely in the air. As Kallen extracted herself from the throng and made her way to the elevator, Tamakicalled out again. "Bring my buddy back with you, Kallen! I couldn't get him to come down. Said he had one last thing to do. As if I wasn't more important anyways!"

Kallen shook her head as the elevator doors slid shut, a small smile gracing her lips. She doubted Tamaki was high on Lelouch's list of priorities, though the way he was often deployed in battle suggested Lelouch may hold some fondness for the man. Or was just fully aware of his abysmal piloting skills. Stepping out on to the command deck, Kallen's good mood dissipated. Only Mutsuki was still there, monitoring the after mass of the battle. At Kallen's questioning, she revealed that their esteemed leader had returned to his room to get ready for the speech he was sure to be giving when the _Ikaruga _made port at Uther, the city just outside of Britannia's capital, Pendragon, in less than a hour. _Maybe Tamaki's right, Lelouch really should be relaxing. After all, we've won._

Reaching his room, Kallen opened the door without knocking. "Lelouch," she started, "you really need to – Lelouch?" She stopped mid-sentence as she spotted Lelouch standing in the corner, not in his Zero outfit as expected, but buttoning up his Ashford Academy uniform. He turned slightly to face her as she fell silent.

"Kallen, just the person I wanted to see," he said.

Kallen frowned. He may have been dressed as Lelouch the student, but it was Zero talking. "Lelouch, what are you doing? Everyone is waiting for you. Zero needs to make his speech now that we have defeated Britannia. We don't have time to go back to Ashford."

"Kallen, I won't be able to keep that promise anymore."

"What promise? Lelouch, what are you talking about?"

Lelouch turned to face her fully. "I am not returning to Ashford."

Kallen snorted. "I know _that_. You can hardly return at the moment. But we'll be back before the semester ends. We'll even still be in time for finals. Not that is exactly a good thing. Maybe –"

"I mean ever."

Kallen blinked. "Wha-what do you mean? Lelouch?"

"I cannot return to Ashford. We have won for now, but unless the proper measures are taken, Britannia will move against us again. And now that they have the F.L.E.I.J.A., we cannot let that happen. There must never be another Battle of Tokyo."

"What on earth do you think you can do about it? Zero is a symbol of hope to the Japanese, but one of rebellion to the Britannians. You can't just expect them to follow a masked man. And you can't geass them all."

"I don't plan to rule them as Zero. I plan to rule them as Lelouch vi Britannia." At Kallen's bewildered stare, Lelouch let that infamous smile to stretch his face. "Zero shall disappear here. He has no place in this new world. I shall have a new part to play."

"Lelouch," Kallen started slowly, "if this is about Nunnally..."

"Nunnally..." Lelouch swallowed. "This is no longer about Nunnally."

The look in his eyes stopped Kallen from saying anything else on the subject of Nunnally. For a moment she almost gave up the fight entirely. But only for a moment. "You can't possible think this is going to work! How the hell am I going to explain Zero's disappearance? And where you came from?"

"I have it all worked out. Are you going to start doubting me now, Q-1?"

"This is insane," she muttered, but Lelouch knew he had won. Kallen sighed angrily. _Damn it Lelouch, this isn't how it's suppose to go!_ Still, she followed him out the door, glancing one last time at Zero's mask which now lay on the bed. Whether or not this worked, things were never going to be the same.

* * *

"All Hail Lelouch!"

Kallen watched as the mass of royals and nobles cheered the eighteen-year-old boy who now sat on the throne. Lelouch had been right, it had been surprisingly simple. A few mind controlled people in the right places, including the previous heir to the throne, Odysseus u Britannia, and Lelouch had been name the new successor. He even had the support of the Black Knights and the U. F.N., after Zero's final message had been found, stating that Lelouchwould be the best hope for continuing peaceful interactions with the new Britannia. Never mind that Zero himself had disappeared after the final battle and no one had seen or heard from him since. It had probably helped that Lelouch had promised them that his first order of business would be to free the numbered areas, though.

Kallen fidgeted in her spot at the back of the large hall. She hated even standing in the same room as all of these worthless aristocrats. She despised the lot. If she could have her way, all of them would just be left to rot. Her bad mood was drifting to those near her, and the increasing glances from the nobility was just making it worse. She glared at the old Duchess who was currently looking down her nose at her. The Duchess just made a little _harrumph _noise and turned back to the throne. That was the last straw. Not caring how it looked, Kallen slipped out the great oak doors, and stormed down the hall.

It wasn't long until she felt alone. Anger left her as she leaned back against the wall, next to a painting of horses. It was all Lelouch's fault really. Kallen slid down the wall and hugged her knees to her chest. _Why now of all times? Why doesn't he want me by his side anymore?_

She managed to squeeze a single self-pity tear out before anger returned, causing her to slam her fist into the wall.

"Well, some one's unhappy."

Startled, Kallen looked up into the grinning face of Gino Weinberg. "Hello beautiful," he said.

* * *

It took all her self-control not to attack him right there. She hadn't seen hair or tail of any of the Knights of Round since the Battle for Japan, save a brief spotting of Suzaku when they had landed in Uther. All reports had the surviving Knights fleeing with Schneizel, who was currently in hiding in the after mass of Britannia's defeat. And yet here was Gino, looking like the cat that had caught the mouse, standing in front of her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She blurted, shooting to a standing possession.

"What, a guy can't take a stroll in the palace?" Kallen's eyes narrowed. Sensing danger, Gino took another step back, raising his arms showing her he was unarmed. "Look, I have a right to be here as much as you do. More so. All Knights of Round are supposed to report to the palace after major battles."

Kallenblinked. "I thought that the Knights were with Schneizel? Only Suzakusided with us, -" _Lelouch really,_ she thought "- and I distinctly recall your Tristan on the other side of the battlefield."

Gino sighed. "We lost though. And as far as I can tell, you have left Britannia alone, so there is no reason for me not to return. Plus, Suzaku is here. Can't leave him by himself for too long, he gets depressed easily."

This wasn't what Kallen expected to hear at all. _He just came back like that? No strings attached? _Gino wasn't quiet done speaking, however, and his next statement put her on edge. "Besides, I can't very well find out much about your puppet emperor, if I am playing hid-and-go-seek with his Highness, Schneizel."

"He's not a puppet," stated Kallen. Gino just raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Convenient that you just _happened_ to find a dead prince who also just _happened _to be a good friend of yours and sympathetic to your cause. I suppose it'll be easy for you to keep an eye on him here, and your friendship as a perfect excuse to be in his confidence."

"I'm not staying," she said quietly.

Whatever Gino had expected it wasn't that. "You're not?" he asked surprised.

"_I need you to return to Japan. It'll be too suspicious for you to stay here."_

"No," she said flatly. "I'm going back to Japan, to help with the reconstruction of Tokyo. I'm not need here." The last part was barely a whisper.

"Back to Japan? Are you sure?"

Kallen snapped. "Leave it Gino! Of coarse I'm sure! Back to Japan! Back to Japan! Have I made myself clear? Want it in writing?" She felt tears in her eyes. "Damn it," she muttered, wiping angrily at them.

Gino had the grace to look embarrassed. He started to reach out to her, and stopped. "I'm sorry," he said.

Kallen shook her head. "What to you have to be sorry for? I'm thrilled to go home. I never like Britannia, or the people here." She didn't notice Gino's wince.

"Well," he said, making an effort to be cheerful, "guess this means we'll be back in time for finals."

"We?"

Gino's smile was back. "Of course. I'm still enrolled at Ashford, and my orders are still to stay stationed in Japan. Hey, what's with the horrified look? Kallen? Hey – where are you going?"

* * *

"Honey, I'm hooome!"

Kallen groaned as the door of suite slammed shut. She dumped more vegetables into the pan and glared at Gino as he entered the kitchen. He simply grinned at her and ducked as she threw a packet of frozen peas at his head.

"Hey now," he said, getting out a pot and filling it with water, "is that anyway to treat the man making you dinner?"

"_I'm_ making dinner, you're just going to make a mess as usual. Why haven't you found your own place yet, where you can harass the land lady?"

Gino blinked innocently. "Do I look like the type who would harass land ladies? Shower them with gifts, yes, but never harass." Kallenrolled her eyes, and readjusted the temperature on Gino's pot of peas. "Besides," he continued, "I can almost use the microwave now."

"That's not the point," muttered Kallen.

"Why, Kallen, I'm starting to think you don't want me here," he said, wounded. He ignored Kallen's pointed look. "And it isn't like Milly wasn't so kind to offer a place to stay here on campus."

"She offered _one_ place to stay, to me. You just tagged along."

Gino slung an arm around her shoulders. "Well, there are two bedrooms, but if you really want to act like there is only one, I'm willing to share a bed." Kallen elbowed him in the ribs, blushing brightly. _Damn, one month and he still has me acting as if I'm an innocent schoolgirl. Lelouch this is all your fault!_

Despite much pleading from her, Lelouch hadn't seen any good reason to make Gino stay in Pendragon. _"It'll be more dangerous with him here if he continues to suspect me." _Kallen sighed as a familiar feeling of sadness gripped her. She shouldn't have thought of Lelouch.

"_I need you to return to Japan. It'll be too suspicious for you to stay here."_

"_So that's it?! You're just going to throw me away?"_

"_Kallen, this is only temporary."_

"_I am not leaving you to get assassinated by the first unhappy noble!"_

"_We cannot afford to fuel any suspicions. I can last a few months. I don't plan to have you leave forever. You're too important. Just as Zero needed you, so do I. I just need time to make the proper adjustments."_

"_Lelouch –"_

" – earth to Kallen," said Gino, waving a hand in her face. Kallen blinked and glared at him. "Come now, you don't really like being in that unhappy place do you?"

"What unhappy place? Any place without you is automatically happier," snapped Kallen, and then felt immediately guilty. Gino often noticed when she became sad, and did a good job of pulling her out of it. He didn't mind when she was angry, but acted like it was the end of the world if her eyes so much as looked like they were teary. "Sorry," she muttered.

Gino just shrugged and grinned. He was used to her moods by now. "I thought you would want to know that you were burning the vegetables."

"Shit!"

Gino's grin widened. "Perhaps tonight is takeout again?"

* * *

Kallen halfheartedly watched the news as she and Gino sat on the couch, eating their dinner straight from the cartons. At least tonight it wasn't pizza. She wouldn't have said it in front of C.C., but she could happily go the rest of her life without ever touching pizza again. Though it wasn't pizza that was the problem at Ashford.

As nice as her time was at Ashford, she was still waiting for Lelouch to summon her back. Being so far away from him bothered her; she was the only one qualified to protect him. _She_ had been the head of squad Zero. It didn't matter if he had practically promised to reinstate the position, if he never called her. At the rate he was going, one of his brothers would kill him before he could make any changes. She didn't like it one bit.

Kallen picked at the food as Milly finished her special report on the new memorable in the center of what had been the blast zone from the Battle of Tokyo. She was only half listening when Gino suddenly sat up straighter, and turned up the volume.

"…and now we go live for the official coronation of Britannia's 99th emperor, Lelouch vi Britannia."

Kallen sat up as well, eyes focused on Lelouch as he started making his speech. Most of it was about the ideals of Britannia, and what he was going to do to bring it back into glory. There was a nice bit about relations with the U.F.N and the newly freed numbers as well. It was the end that really got her, though.

"…and I now present Suzaku Kururugi, my Knight of Zero!"

* * *

A/N:

And here is the first chapter of Tristan. Those familiar with Arthurian legends might suspect where this is headed, but I would like to think that either way I am going to make it interesting and fun to read.

This is my first shot at a chapter story, so don't be afraid to lay on the criticism.

RL


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I DO have a reason for dropping off the face of the Earth...I'll explain at the bottom, because 9 out of 10 probably only want to read the story and not hear about the tragedy that is my life...

Disclaimer: Code Geass isn't mine.

* * *

"Bloody Britannians!" snarled Kallen, as she threw the phone across the room. Gino caught it as it sailed by his head, saving it from an unfortunate meeting with the wall.

"I fail to see how Britannians are to blame for this," he commented, placing the phone on the table next to the forgotten cartons of take out. "After all, it was his Majesty's choice and –"

"There isn't a single flight out!" she snapped, cutting him off. "All planes are grounded for the week of celebration for the coronation! As if they have something better to do than work."

"That's a little unfair," replied Gino. He sat on the couch unfazed as Kallen turned her full anger on him.

"Unfair? UNFAIR?! I'll tell you what's unfair! That traitorous little Suzaku being named Lelouch's knight! After all he has done to Lelouch –" she stopped mid sentence as she realized what she was about to reveal.

"Do go on," said Gino, waving a hand in encouragement. "I'm really interested to hear exactly what Suzaku had done to Lelouch. I was under the impression that they were the best of friends."

The two stared at one another. Kallen resisted swallowing or any other motion that might make her appear nervous. Despite all of the blond Britannian's jokes and innocence of the real world, he hadn't gotten to be the Knight of Three through luck or position. And Kallen didn't plan to give the intelligence behind those eyes anything to work with. Gino hadn't directly asked her about Lelouch since they returned to Japan, but he made his feelings about the matter very clear and as Kallen stared at him she once again found herself wondering exactly how much Gino had figured out.

The moment was broken as Gino sighed and looked away. Kallen felt easier without him looking at her anymore, but an awkward silence soon filled the gap left by the tension. Kallen watched as Gino picked up the phone. He stared at it for a while, not saying anything. Kallen started to wonder if the tension hadn't been better.

"Does it mean that much to you?"

Kallen jumped when Gino spoke. His voice was so quiet, so calm, so _unGino _that Kallen couldn't figured out who had spoken at first. When she did, she responded with a very intelligent "Wha-?"

Gino turned to face her. The serious look on his face was so alien that Kallen found herself taking a step back. This wasn't the same man who had been living with her for over a month now. He repeated the question.

"Does it mean that much to you?"

This time, Kallen was able to respond. "I..I need to talk to him. I can't wait around here. I need to see him."

Gino nodded , phone still in hand, turned and went into his room. Kallen blinked after him. _What was that? _She sat down in the open spot Gino had left on the couch, still staring at the closed door of Gino's room. She could hear his muffed voice talking to someone. She turned back to the television which was now playing a rerun of some old drama. _Doesn't really matter, I have bigger fish...Lelouch..._She was still watching it numbly when she heard the door open.

"We leave in half an hour."

* * *

It was the longest flight in Kallen's life. Gino hadn't said much after telling her that a plane would be picking them up outside of Ashford. He didn't answer any of her questions, and after a while she had stopped asking.

The plane itself was one of the nicest she had ever been on. The small jet was finely furbished, the seats upholstered with fabric Kallen suspected the cost of could had feed a family of four for a month. The chairs came with more gadgets then she could count and a wide screen took up much of the front wall. The flight attendants were dressed smartly, and the smell from food they had offered before Gino waved them off had made Kallen's mouth water, despite having eaten diner less than two hours before. The plane was better than any of her Father's and Kallen should have been enjoying the flight. But it was hard to enjoy anything with the heavy silence. Gino hadn't spoken once since boarding. Not to the pilot, who had greeted them himself, nor to the attendants. Most importantly, not to her.

Kallen stared moodily out the window. She didn't want to look at Gino. She knew he was sitting next to her, with that serious look on his face. She didn't like this Gino. It wasn't _her _Gino, the laughing, joking, mostly perverted, so caught-up-in-life Gino. And the worst part of it all was that she was sure it was her fault. She was the cause of this sullen, glum man wearing Gino's face. And she didn't like it one bit.

_What the hell is up with him? __I didn't do anything wrong! _Kallen bit her lip in frustration. _If he didn't want to help, he shouldn't have helped! I would have found a way. I don't deserve this! He's the one who pried. He's the one who got the plane. Argh!!! _She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "LAUGH GOD DAMN YOU!" Her eyes widened when she realized that last thought had been said out loud. Very out loud.

Gino stared at her. "...what?"

_Well, I've come this far,_she thought, steeling herself. "I said laugh. I can't take it. Do something. Anything! Make a joke. Talk about Knightmares. Tell me another long, boring story about Suzaku. Make a stupid, ignorant observation about something normal. Make another move on me!"

A flicker of a smile passed over Gino's lips at the last one. "Kallen, my dear, I didn't realize that you felt that way. Come over here and sit on my lap and I'll make it all better." He patted his leg for emphasis and ducked as she threw a pillow at his head. "Hey, it was your suggestion!"

"You jerk! And to think I was was worried! You looked so...I thought that I..."

"You thought that my mood was your fault? Why Kallen, I didn't know you cared."

She threw him a glare. Gino grinned. "I can assure you Kallen that you have done nothing wrong. Well, you did burn dinner.." He laughed as Kallen huffed and crossed her arms, relief washing over her. _That's better_, she thought, watching him laugh. It didn't quite reach his eyes, but he no longer looked ready to greet death. She smiled to herself. Then frowned as she registered what Gino was saying.

"...and I think if we're going to make this work, you're going to need a nickname. How does Honey bun sound?

"WHAT?!"

"Too, mushy? Ok, how about Cupcake? Cookie? Snuckums? Muffie – ow! Hey – ow – Kallen!"

* * *

"Miss Kōzuki? We have arrived at Pendragon's castle."

Kallen opened her eyes and blinked into the face of one of the flight attendants. She was rather miffed at being woken up; she was quite comfortable on her soft and warm Gino..._stop. Back track. _Kallen was fully awake in an instant, literally launching herself backwards. She landed with a _thump_on the carpeted floor under the window. The flight attendant gave her a wink and bent over to shake Gino. Kallen was suddenly very glad the flight attendant had chosen to wake her up first. _He would never let me forget that._

Minutes later Kallen found herself marching a still half asleep Gino down the flight ramp. "Come on you lazy bum! I'm not dragging you all the way!"

"Why not?" Gino questioned sleepily. "You should have to do some work too."

"I _am _doing all the work!" She nudged him sharply in the ribs. "What exactly have you strained yourself doing?"

Gino rubbed his ribs and gave her a mischievous grin. "Weeell, it was pretty hard work being your pillow. You even drooled a bit." Unaware of the growing danger, Gino's grin only grew as Kallen's face grew hotter and hotter. "Hey did you know that you snore? Not in a bad way, just these small, really cute - " He was cut off as he dodged a shoe thrown at his head. "Now Kallen – Yipes! You know – oops, missed – one day, you're going to – that was close – take my head off if you're not careful."

Kallen glared as Gino danced out of the way, and through the door that led into the castle. "Only if I was really, really lucky. The idea that – " She stopped as she passed through the door. Gino was standing still, facing one of the most coldly beautiful woman Kallen had seen in a long time.

"Well, Gino, it is about time you came home," said the woman. She didn't even seem to notice Kallen's presence. "I am glad to see that you seem to be in good health. It was about time you stopped playing knight."

Kallen frowned. There was something about her...

"I can see you have already forgotten most of your manners. I'm going to have to start all over again, I can tell." The woman sniffed, and realization dawned on Kallen. _That's it! She's just like my stepmother! I can practically smell the aristocrat in her. _Kallen's eyes narrowed. There was something else...

"Hello, Mother."

_Oh._

* * *

Kallen couldn't see how she hadn't figured it out right away. _Same nose, same hair, same deep blue eyes_...the said eyes narrowed.

"Hello Mother? Is that all you have to say to me? You run off and join the army, effectually cut all ties with your Father and all you can say to me after three years is 'Hello Mother'? Despicable."

_The similarities are only physical,_Kallen decided, narrowing her own eyes. The woman - Gino's _Mother! -_ lacked any of the joy her son held, any of the laughter or love. _Carved out of stone,_Kallen decided watching her continue to look down her nose at Gino, _nasty, cold stone. Ice._ Yes, that fit her better. Ice.

"Still associating with trash I see." The comment dragged Kallen back to the present, where Gino's Mother was finally acknowlodging her presence. Kallen brislled.

"Stop it Mother," said Gino, stepping in front of Kallen to prevent her from doing anything. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Nothing to say! My, my, my. You run off after your atrocious affair with that Eleven and have nothing to say? You call for the family plane after years of silence and have nothing to say? And you show up with a _number, _of all things and still have nothing to say?"

Kallen felt guilt wash over her. He had called the plane for her, risked _this_ for her? _So this is why Gino was so upset._ She looked at Gino who was looking at his Mother with the same, serious mask that had haunted her on the plane. _What the hell did they do to him? And why did he drag it back up for me? _The guilt must have show, because Gino's Mother looked at her with even more contempt.

"I hope if you have gotten the tramp pregnant that you're here for an abortion."

That was it. "Shut up and back off! I don't have the time or the patience to deal with you!" snapped Kallen. "Get out of my way, I have business with Lelouch!"

"The Emperor? I doubt he would even let scum come to the great hall, let alone speak to him."

"Mother," warned Gino. "You have no right to speak to another noble like that. Duke Stradfeld will not take lightly to such an attack on his daughter. I don't either."

Kallen didn't like her Father's name being pulled into this. She sent Gino a warning glance. She could take care of the woman herself, thank you. But she didn't get the chance As Gino's Mother opened her mouth to reply, another voice called out across the room.

"Kallen? Gino?" Standing in the double doorway was probably the last person Kallen every wanted to see (though Gino's Mother was quickly making her way up that list), Suzaku Kururugi, looking just as surprised as Kallen felt. "What are you two doing here?"

Gino wasted no time answering. "I have come to report in." He stood at attention, hand up in the traditional salute given by a lower ranked officer to a higher. Both Kallen and Suzaku blinked at him. _What is he doing? _Both stood a gawked at Gino's recovered first. His eyes glanced at Kallen, then Gino's Mother and something seemed to click. He bowed to Gino's Mother.

"Duchess Weinburg, if you will excuse us?" With that Suzaku gestured for then to follow, and Kallen found herself for once eager to be in his presence. She followed him and Gino down the hall, and another hall then another – _just how does one not get lost in this place?!_- until Suzaku stopped and turned. "Well, I'm not sure what's going on, but – erk!" He was cut off as Gino practically jumped him.

"Suzaku, it has been too long! Talk about great timing!"

Kallen felt her eye twitch. _I didn't need to worry about this guy... "_Gino, knock it off!" She ignored the big eyes he turned on her. "Suzaku, I need to speak to Lelouch. Now."

Suzaku opened his mouth to say something, but Kallen cut him off. "It is important."

Suzaku nodded. As he told Gino to go wait in the Knight's room, Kallen felt oddly disappointed. _If he had argued I'd gotten to yell at him at least..._She followed silently through even more passages until them came to a door. Suzaku knocked once.

"Come in."

Suzaku nodded to Kallen and she opened the door. She stepped into what appeared to be a large study, with bookcases lining the walls. An antiuqe desk pilled with papers sat in the middle. But Kallen only noticed the man sitting up at the desk, sitting back, hands in front, fingers pressed against one another, looking very much like the Emporer. Kallen felt her heart constrict. "Lelouch..."

"Hello Kallen."

Figures. Lelouch looked as if he had been expecting her. Not surprised in the least. Kallen felt torn between tearing his head off and throwing her arms around him. In the end she settled for slamming her fist on the desk, scattering a few of the papers.

"Is that all you have to say?" Boy that sounded familiar. But Kallen didn't have time to dwell on it. She pushed everything but Lelouch from her mind. "After what you have done that is all you can say?!" She felt terribly close to tears. "You send me away, and I go, holding onto the promise you'll call me back. And what do you do? You replace me with Suzaku! A man that tried not so long ago to kill you! You promised Lelouch! Do I mean nothing? Did you want to get ride of me that bad? I am a burden? You promised..." The last part was barely a whisper. Anger was quickly giving away to tears and Kallen's vision blurred.

"You are not a burden, Kallen. Quite the contrary. You have been instrumental in my plans."

It wasn't what she wanted to hear. That calculating voice, saying it like she was a piece on a board. She clenched her fist. "Of course, Q-1. Queen. And the Queen is the most powerful piece on the board. But still a pawn in your game."

"You are hardly a pawn, Kallen."

"And yet you still replaced me! I was head of Squad Zero! Why Suzaku? Why did you lie?"

"I have told you nothing but the truth."

"You said that I would still be by your side! How can I do that if you're giving it to Suzaku?"

"You will be by my side Kallen. I never lied. I had planned to wait a few more months until everything was settled, but that hardly matters now that you are here."

Kallen raised her head and looked him in the eye. "Lelouch..." She started.

He didn't give her the chance. "Kallen, I need you to marry me."

* * *

A/N:

Ok, really, really sorry about the looong wait. I meant to have this chapter up a lot sooner. But then my computer died (Nooo! Besty!) and I had to use the ones at the library. Which is limited time, which needed to be dedicated to college apps. So sorry again. The next chapter will be out faster.

Reviews! I didn't answer them last time, for the same reason as above (a 1/4 part of procrastination...), but please, review again! All shall be answered and read! Please, I've never been a huge writer so every comment is important to me. Lay on the criticism! Let me know what is working and what isn't. Even though I didn't answer them, the reviews from last time meant sooo much to me. Thank you to all who reviewed.

Oh yah, by the way, yayness that Gino is now on the character list!!!

RL


	3. Chapter 3

And, I'm back. Mucho late I know, and I am very sorry. But here I proudly present chapter 3!

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

* * *

Kallen was not a spontaneous person. Sure she some times rushed into situations head on, but never, ever without good reason. Or at least a good gut feeling. And so, when she unhesitatingly said yes to Lelouch's proposal, it wasn't spur of the moment. The idea filled her with so much joy that she couldn't answer any other way. After all, it was _Lelouch_ asking.

But it did hit her not long after she'd left Lelouch's office, smiling like the world had just offered her the best gift of her life (which, in a way, it had), that she'd just made one of the biggest decisions in her life without really thinking about it. And that made her come to a stop. _What the hell did I just agree too?_ She bit her lip. _I should have asked for some time to think about it. What is he gonna think when I jumped in like that? _Lelouch was the last person Kallen wanted to think ill of her. _I'll just go back and ask for a little more time...NO! I can't do that! Then he'll think I'm indecisive. Crap. Argh! Why do I even care!? I want this. I want to marry Lelouch. I want -_

"Kallen Kozuki?"

To her credit, Kallen didn't let out any undignified screams. She did jump about foot and let out the _tiniest_ of squeaks. Embarrassed, she turned around and lashed out at the unfortunate person.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!?"

The young girl went wide eyed and immediately bobbed a low curtsy. "I am very sorry miss, please excuse my rudeness."

Kallen, feeling a tad guilty now – the girl barely looked thirteen and was clearly resisting trembling – swallowed. "Uh, it's fine. I'm sorry for snapping at you. Can I help you?"

The girl bobbed another curtsy. This time Kallen noticed that she was wearing the livery of a palace servant. "If it pleases you miss, his Highness has sent me to show you your room."

Kallen felt her face flush. _Damn it! I was so happy I left without even bothering to ask where I should go. Lelouch is going to think I'm an idiot..._

"Miss?"

Kallen blinked. "Oh, right. Well, lead on...um.." She paused, looking at the girl expectantly.

"Adele, if it please you miss."

"It hardly matters if it please me or not, it's your name." At Adele's silence and downward stare Kallen sighed. _This is why I hate this country. _"Well, then, lead on Adele."

After a few turns, Kallen was immensely grateful for Adele. The palace was a maze of corridors, all with the same purple carpet on the floor, high white stone walls (marble she guessed), and double doors or another opening for a corridor every minute or so. In fact, the only unique thing in the halls were the paintings. One of them made her stop dead in her tracks.

It was a gorgeous painting. The artist had taken a lot of care in making every leaf and beam of sunlight in the garden look real. But what really captured Kallen was the little purple-eyed boy laughing and playing with a smaller purple-eyed girl. She recognized the boy right away, though she'd never seen him look that happy. "Lelouch," she whispered. And if that was Lelouch, then - "Nunnally." Kallen's heart constricted slightly. Lelouch still wouldn't talk about the Last Battle of Tokyo. And Kallen couldn't bring herself to even think about mentioning Nunnally. She reached out and stopped just short of touching the painting. "Lelouch you looked so happy." He never smiled that way now. Staring at the painting Kallen felt her resolve rise. "Lelouch, I promise, I'll make you smile like that again."

"Miss Kozuki?" Adele's voice drifted down the hall.

"I'm coming!" Kallen took one last look at the painting before turning and hurrying to catch up with Adele. She didn't even notice the name signed lightly in the corner. _Clovis la Britannia._

* * *

Kallen sighed as she stepped out of the bath, rapping a towel securely around her. _Best bath I've had in years,_ she thought watching the water drain out of the large marble tub. It took up most of the bathroom, stretching the length of one wall and jutting out almost four feet. The marble floor was warm as she padded across it, pausing in front of the steamed mirror. Kallen was experiencing a sudden urge to write her name on it, and Lelouch's. She squished that feeling down and, feeling like a silly school girl, she marched herself into what was now her room before she did something stupid, like writing the names and adding a heart. This marriage thing was starting to go to her head.

She crossed the floor, her feet cushioned by the dark red carpet. The room itself was quite lovely, if a little big by Kallen's standers. She stopped in front the ornate oak wardrobe, and grimaced when she looked at the selection of clothing. Adele had informed her that cloths her size would be provided, since all Kallen had brought in her hurry was what she had been wearing, but this was ridiculous! Every piece was a dress and too many of them reminded her of that hideous abomination she had worn when she had been held captive. Making a disgusted sound at the back of her throat she pulled out the safest looking one – a blue sun dress with minimal frills and only one bow – and pulled it on. _Note to self,_ she thought, zipping up the back,_ get some real cloths before anyone I know sees me in this thing._

"There's a nice pair of white lace gloves that would go with that in the bottom drawer of the dresser."

This time Kallen did let out a small shriek, much to her shame. Whirling around, she prepared to give the _second_ fool who had snuck up on her for the _second_ time today a serious tongue lashing. And stopped when she saw just who was now lounging on the blue love seat at the foot of her bed.

"C.C.?"

* * *

Half of Kallen was glad it was only C.C. who had spotted her skipping around with that ridiculous, embarrassing smile on her face. The other half was working out how long it would take for it to come back to bite her in the butt. Kallen was sure C.C. could keep it secret (hell, most of what C.C. was made up of was secrets), but as C.C. smiled that little knowing smile at her, Kallen's heart could only sink.

The two girls both sat across from one another, Kallen straight and stiff in the red arm chair, and C.C. lounging on the love seat like she owned the thing. Only part of Kallen's nervousness came from her embarrassment; the other was directly related to the fact that C.C. was, well, _C.C._ again. She wasn't the shy, almost pitiful girl that had being hiding in Lelouch's cabin in the _Ikaruga. _Which meant something had happened between the month the LastBattle of Tokyo and now.

"I see he has at last gotten around to asking you," said C.C., breaking Kallen out of her thoughts.

"You knew?" she said in surprise. And frowned as C.C. just smiled. "Why would he tell you something like that? How long has he been planning this? And when did you get your memories back?"

"I know quite a lot about Lelouch," she replied. If she noticed Kallen's glare (which Kallen was sure she did), she didn't let on. What she said next was spoken so softly, Kallen wasn't even sure she was supposed to hear. "I have too."

Swallowing, Kallen decided it wasn't the time to have a jealous fit over Lelouch. After all, she quite liked C.C., and it wasn't like Lelouch had asked her, Kallen Kōzuki, to be his wife. Her, not C.C., not some noble, not some prissy little -

"You going to return to reality today?"

Kallen snapped to attention, flushing. "Sorry," she muttered.

C.C. waved a hand. "It's fine. The look on your face was very entertaining. Half dreamy, half drooling. Very fitting a Queen."

Kallen spluttered and started making denials. C.C.'s smile only grew.

* * *

The soft hum of machinery filled the dark room. Layers of dust reveled the lack of use of the room and its equipment. A door opened and shut and the few blinking lights from the panels lining the walls disappeared and reappeared as a shadow passed before them. A small screen lit up at the sound of tapping keys, casting an the room into a green glow

"Report."

The screen flickered and static appeared briefly before an outline of came into view.

"Status is still red. Nothing new."

"This isn't the result we were hoping for."

"These things take time at best. We could be waiting years before anything turns up. If anything does."

"Is that doubt I hear in your voice? Palace life seems to be causing complacency."

"Hardly. I'm just stating the facts. Though I'm not going to pull out unless His Highness orders me too. I do like pillows better than old cement."

"Then you better start finding what we need. Everyday you waste lounging is another one that He gets the country more under his thumb. His Highness is counting on you."

"I'll get what you need. Long live Britannia!"

The screen returned to static, before flickering off. "Long live His Highness Schneizel." And the door clicked shut.

* * *

It wasn't until late that night, that Kallen finally slide into the large bed. _So soft,_she thought, snuggling down into the depths of the covers, _even I can't complain, although it was probably bought with blood money._ Kallen fluffed the pillow she had selected up and smiled. _It was good to see C.C. again, especially normal. _The two had spent the hours chatting, well mostly Kallen did the talking. It was a flashback to their days alone with the Black Knights, where Lelouch was busy being brainwashed. Even with all her oddities and secrets, the girl was probably one of the closest people to Kallen. _Maybe I should see if she wants to be part of the wedding party. I could bribe her with pizza._

Two things haunted Kallen though, even after the long conversation, C.C. hadn't told her how she got her memories back. And her parting words were still playing in Kallen's mind.

_"It pleasant to have you back. But I still think Lelouch will have guessed wrong in the end."_

Sunlight streamed into Kallen's eyes, awaking her as surely as the sound of moment from her bedside.

"Miss Kozuki?" Came Adele's voice. "Miss Kozuki, I'm afraid it is time for you to get up."

Kallen groaned. "Get up? Why do I have to get up? I'm not planning on doing anything today." Nevertheless, Kallen climbed out of the bed, stretching.

"You have to attend your lessons. His Highness made it very clear that you are not to be late," answered Adele, her head already in the wardrobe. "This will be suitable," she said pulling out a very yellow, very frilly dress. Not much could top that _thing_ she had worn in prison, but this came close.

"I think not," she said thickly, pushing pass Adele to peer into the wardrobe. None of the dresses brought hope. "Maybe I'll just wear that blue dress from yesterday."

A horrified gasp came from behind her. "No, you can't do that! It is already been worn. You must have a clean dress to meet the Duchess."

"The Duchess?" asked Kallen, pulling out a slightly less sickening red dress. She ignored Adele's winces of horror as she proceeded to tear off a number of bows and a rose the size of her fist. "What kind of lessons are these anyways?"

Adele grabbed the dress from her. "At least let me pull out the threads!"

"Go ahead. I'm planning on getting some real cloths anyway." She made her way to the bathroom. Tunning on the faucet to wash her face, she called back out to the determined Adele, who had produced a needle and scissors from somewhere. "And again, what kind of lessons?"

"Only the usual, miss," replied Adele, who seemed to have regained her calm no that Kallen wasn't defacing the dress. "Etiquette, dancing, walking, embroidery, everything a true Lady needs to know."

Kallen choked on her toothpaste. "Wha-?" she exclaimed, spitting into the sink. "Why would I need to go through that torture again? Papa already made me suffer once."

"Seems like it didn't stick," muttered Adele so quietly Kallen wasn't sure she had heard her at first.

"What was that?" she called, pleased to find out the girl might have some backbone after all.

"Your dress is done."

_Damn, guess I'm going to have to keep working on her. _"Thank you," she said, returning to her room. "I'll be out in a second."

After Adele shut the door, Kallen pulled on the dress, pleased to see it looked decent at least. Running a brush through her hair, she opened the door.

"Explain to me again why I need such lessons?" Kallen asked as she followed Adele through the maze of marble halls.

"You need to be fully prepared to assume the duties of the Queen in two months time when your engagement is formally announced," replied Adele, opening a door.

"Seems silly. Lelouch wants to have me as I am, why do I need the approval of the rest of this stuck up country," muttered Kallen following her in.

"I agree. You are hardly fit to walk in Pendragon, much less become Britannia's Queen."

Kallen's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here," she snapped nasty at the tall figure of Duchess Weinburg.

"I am asking myself that already. But it seems His Highness wanted the best. Though I doubt even I will be able to fix this." Kallen's heart sank as the Duchess looked haughtily down at her. "I, half-breed, am your teacher.

* * *

A/N:

Once again, sorry about the long wait. School, drama, life, bleh. All I can really do is beg forgiveness. I also had serious writers block with this chapter (perhaps because of a lack of Gino?). I haven't really had this, so if anyone has any tips at all, I would love to hear them.

Thank you so much everyone who reviewed last time. It really help keep me forcing out words when I saw the alert in my mail box. Let me know what you think again, all comments were really helpful and many made me think. If you sign in, I can reply as well, which I really wanted to do for some anonymous reviews that got me thinking. I promise not to be mean^^.

More Gino next time. And a faster update. I swear on my hard drive.

RL


	4. Chapter 4

And here is the (hopefully) long awaited chapter four.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Really.

* * *

It didn't take long for Kallen to decide that this was Hell and Duchess Weinburg the Devil. She couldn't recall the lessons with her father ever being as teeth-pulling, arm-twisting, eye-stabbing –

"You are frowning again," came the now hated voice of the Duchess. She was standing to the side and with the light from the large windows behind her she made a striking figure. But not one that Kallen was inclined to like. And judging from the look on the Duchess's face the feeling was mutual. Duchess Weinburg was eyeing Kallen with a look of contempt as Kallen walked across the room for the nth time. The look didn't falter one bit as Kallen stopped and turned her full glare on her.

"Anyone would frown when being forced to prance around a room in this get up," snapped Kallen, gesturing violently at the dress she was currently wearing. Kallen would have been perfectly happy to spend a day in the red dress she had started the day in. _Unfortunately,_ thought Kallen, _it seems modified dresses aren't proper enough for court._

When the Duchess had seen what Kallen had done to the red dress she was wearing, Kallen could have sworn her lip started to curl. The Duchess, however, also seemed to have a much better ability to follow her court training and as soon as Kallen though she'd seen the look, it was gone. The Duchess's face was impassive as she picked off a stray read thread (Kallen suspected it came from the huge rose that had been on the shoulder before she'd ripped it off) and told Adele that this simply would not do. Kallen had a sneaking suspicion that the Duchess had been ready to insult anything she'd have, mostly do to the fact that the Duchess just happened to have a replacement ready right there.

There was also a nagging voice that couldn't help but point out that the Duchess must have heard about her time as a Britannian captive. The dress she'd given Kallen was the same sickening yellow, as the one she had wore in prison. _You'd think people would realize that all yellow does is clash with my hair. Especially this yellow. _Kallen had almost refused to wear the thing. Still, she was desperate to get the whole thing over with, and so Kallen had put on the dress and proceed to spend the next two hours strutting back and forth with the Duchess correcting everything from the length of her stride to how she blinked. Which had irritated Kallen no end. And that irritation had led to the current stare down that Kallen was beginning to suspect the Duchess was winning.

"Well," the Duchess finally replied, "I have to agree that you do nothing for that dress. -" _Figures it's my fault._ "-Your hair does clash terribly with it." Kallen twitched. The Duchess appeared not to notice. "But unless you can even appear the part of a Queen, this court will tear you apart."

"Like you aren't already getting a head start," muttered Kallen. The Duchess didn't seem to hear.

"I've been given one task," continued the Duchess, "and that is to make one Kallen Stradtfeld –"

"Kōzuki," interrupted Kallen. This time the Duchess gave her a look. One that clearly said quite or else. Kallen returned it with her trademark glare.

" – Kōzuki," fixed the Duchess, surprising Kallen, "fit to be presented in court. You may be a barbaric half-breed, but when I'm done, you'll look the part of the finest lady to walk the halls of the palace."

"Lelouch is marrying me for who I am," started Kallen. "I don't see why –"

"Of course you wouldn't," said the Duchess, smoothly cutting Kallen off, "but you will do well to remember that it was his Highness who ordered these lessons. He must think something needs improving."

Kallen had no answer to that. No polite one anyway, and the comment had stirred that little voice in the back of her mind. The one that had started with C.C's strange comment last night. _Why did he choose me?_ _It's not like Lelouch has said – well, I haven't said I love you, either. But I do. I mean, this is what I want. And he wouldn't ask me if he didn't – _

"Pointless," she muttered, shaking her head to clear it.

"Pardon?" asked the Duchess.

Kallen looked at her. Standing there in her fancy, handmade gown of deep blue with blue stones glittering in her styled and bound blonde hair. Beauty, blood and breeding – the epitome of what court ladies would want to be. And Kallen hated her.

"Pointless," she said clearly. "It's pointless for you to try and mess with me. I won't stand for it."

"His Highness –" started the Duchess. Kallen didn't give her the chance.

"I'll be a prancing pony for you because _Lelouch_ wants it," she said, cutting the Duchess off, "but I will not stand here and let some cold hearted, blood obsessed –"

"I think I get the point," the Duchess said, cutting in smoothly. "But such out burst only serve to prove that you are of unfit quality to walk these halls, let alone –"

Kallen didn't bother listening to the rest. She turned on her heel and strode out of the room.

* * *

In retrospect, storming out of the room in a huff wasn't the smartest idea Kallen had ever had. Dramatic and satisfying, yes, but hardly a move of intelligence. Perhaps if Kallen had spent a moment to think about where she was going rather than muttering about evil ice queens, she would have actually paid attention to where she was going. As it was, Kallen was starting to feel more like she'd only succeed in getting herself lost rather than making a point to the Duchess. And to top it all off, it was nearly noon and Kallen hadn't eaten anything. She was starting to wish for even Adele to appear, curtsy and all, to save her.

_If they are going to make so many damn halls with no obvious purpose, they could at least have the decency to put up street signs,_ though a very frustrated Kallen. She turned another corner and bit back an angry curse as she saw it was one she had been in before. Several times in fact.

"Bloody Britannian castles," she muttered angrily, "They make them as large as a small city but can't be bothered to leave any hints on how to get anywhere." She glared at the painting she had passed twice today and once the day before. She knew that she couldn't be far from somewhere important – either her room or the docking bay or Lelouch's office – but couldn't find it. Or anything else, for that matter.

Sighing, Kallen looked at the painting that had captured her interest the day before and found herself still drawn to it. She took a step forward and reached out a hand, but stopped just before her fingers touched the canvas. The tips hovered just over the smiling face of Lelouch.

"Pretty isn't it?" came a voice from hind.

_I'm must be getting rusty,_ thought Kallen turning around to see whom had managed to get so close without her knowing. _It's these damn carpets – an elephant would be silent on them!_

Two girls stood there, barely an arm's length away. One was clearly in her early thirties, though seemed to be aging very well, and the other looked a few years younger than Kallen. Other than their elaborated dresses, the two girls were as different as night and day.

The eldest was probably the most beautiful lady of that age Kallen had ever seen off the television. She wore her soft sliver hair loose, framing a delicate face. With high cheekbones, arched brows over light blue eyes and full lips, Kallen was starting to wonder why this woman wasn't on the front of every high fashion magazine. Add to her features the body of a model carried with all the practiced ease of a daughter of noble lineage and Kallen was starting to feel very plain. Possibly the most eye-catching part of the woman, however, was the strange patterned tattoo on her right breast. It was the same dark purple as the woman's gown and reminded Kallen of the crests one found so often adorning a family heirloom. The fact that it was in fact on the woman's bosom kept Kallen from examining it further and she let her gaze slide to the other person present.

The much younger girl was a far cry from the beauty next to her, but the awkwardness of her limbs suggested she wasn't at her fullest yet. Hardly more than fifteen by Kallen's guess, the small girl had her bright red-brown hair pulled high on her head into two fluffy pigtails. The hair clashed with her pink and white dress almost as much as Kallen's did with hers, and made the girl look much paler than she probably was. Big, gold hoop-like jewelry adorned the girl's neck and hair making Kallen wonder at the fact the girl could hold her head up with that much metal. If it hadn't been for the same light blue eyes and perfect posture, Kallen would have guessed the two came from opposite sides of the world. As it was, glancing from one pair of eyes to the other, Kallen found herself suspecting that the two might be distantly related.

"Are you going to stare at us all day?" questioned the girl, snapping Kallen out of her inspection. Kallen flushed a bit with embarrassment at being called out for her actions. She started to speak, but the silver-haired woman was already coming to her rescue.

"Carline, don't be rude," she said, her voice light and musical, " we surprised her in the first place and it's expected that she is at a loss. Would you know what to say if meeting me for the first time?"

"Of course – " started the girl.

"If," continued the elder, giving the younger a look, "you were not my half sister and someone of her status?"

Apparently Kallen should know who they were. Or at least they thought she should know. But try as she might, Kallen couldn't recall having seen either of the two before.

"I'm sorry," said Kallen, "but who are you?"

Both the ladies stopped their conversation and looked at her. The younger stared blankly and the elder held a quizzical frown. Then the elder shocked both Kallen and her companion as she threw back her head and laughed. Kallen frown as the laughter rang off the walls; she did not like to be laughed at. _It was a perfectly valid question!_ Kallen resorted to her trusty glare, which only grew as the lady continued to laugh.

"I'm sorry," giggled the woman when she seemed to have finally gotten her amusement under control, "I guess that was a bit presumptuous of me." Kallen's glare didn't lessen. _How self-important is she? Who does she think – _"I am Guinevere su Britannia, First Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire."

_Oh._

* * *

As a child growing up in Japan, Kallen had had little interaction with other Britannian nobility until after the take over. Even then, due in part to her father's dislike of formal functions and more impart to her active role in over throwing Britannian rule, Kallen's meetings with her fellow nobles had been limited to school, where she was absent most of the time. And when it came to the royal line, Kallen had blatantly ignored all references, excluding those surrounding the current head of the Japanese occupied territory. To her they were nameless, faceless figures to be defeated for freedom. So in the here and now where Kallen found herself face to face with two of the said figures, Kallen found herself at a rare loss for words. Luckily for her the younger princess seemed to know exactly what to say.

"I'm Carline," she announced, placing her hands on her hips, "and I know exactly who you are. You're a Black Knight." It wasn't a question. "Your headband gives you away."

Kallen blinked at Princess Carline, who seemed rather pleased with her detective work, and rolled her eyes upward. She'd quite forgotten the headband was there. It was part of her, she'd worn it for so long and she'd stopped noticing it. It was obvious that others didn't suffer this lack of memory, however.

Kallen turned her gaze back at the two princesses. Carline was watching her with growing excitement, but Guinevere was frowning.

"What is your name?" she asked, looking carefully at Kallen.

"I'm –" started Kallen, but the small Carline couldn't contain her excitement any longer.

"Never mind your name," she said in a rush, cutting Kallen off. "What was it like? The adrenaline, the heat of the blasts, the thrill of coming so close to death? You must tell me. How wondrous it must have been to hold other's lives in your hand in battle? Tell me how glorious was the war?"

Kallen could only stare at the slight, gangly princess in front of her, her pigtails practically bouncing with desire as she leaned forward towards Kallen waiting for a reply. A reply Kallen couldn't give.

_Glorious? Wonderful?_ These were words Kallen could not use in any form when she remembered the screams from the wounded, only slightly more comforting than the silence of the dead. The destruction, the chaos, the fear so thick in the air one could choke on it. The tears and the heartbreak when a death was personal. The –

" – Kōzuki –" Princess Guinevere was speaking again, her voice and look hard as Kallen jolted back to the present. " – Kallen Kōzuki, formally known as Kallen Stradtfeld –" Apparently she didn't have the same ignorance of her former enemies that Kallen had, though judging from the look Kallen was getting she had a similar outlook on them. The Princess continued. " – daughter of Duck Leon Stradtfeld. More commonly referred to as the Ace of the Black Knights. Previously one of the most wanted people on the Empire's most wanted list. And here you are strolling around the castle like the rebellion never happened. What are you doing here?"

The last sentence was said with enough venom that it was clear to Kallen what the silver-haired Princess thought of the recent events. A lesser person would have faltered under the look Kallen was receiving. A smarter person would probably realize it was time to take a strategic retreat. Kallen planted her feet and returned the glare.

"I'm here for Lelouch," she said in a heated tone. "Got a problem with that?"

Princess Guinevere had too much diplomacy to answer that in a hostile way. She ignored the last part of Kallen's challenge. "You mean Emperor Lelouch? Why would he want to see you? I was not aware that you were part of the diplomatic party of Japan."

"It's social, not political," snapped Kallen, lacking the careful control that Princess Guinevere seemed to use in her wording.

"Social? You are a friend of my brother? I didn't know that he consorted with former," she paused for a second, "activists."

Terrorists was what she clearly meant.

"For your royal information, Lelouch and I are – " Kallen didn't have a chance to finish her sentence as an all too familiar voice call out to her.

"Kallen!"

Kallen turned to find a grinning Gino striding purposely down the hall towards her. Reaching the group, and without waiting for Kallen to give a reply, he bowed low to the Princesses, grabbed Kallen's wrist and took off back the way he came dragging the redhead with him.

"Don't mind her," he called over his shoulder at the slightly shocked Princesses, "She's new. But cute, yah?"

Any reply that might have come was lost as Gino rounded a corner and continued along at his hurried pace, ignoring Kallen's waning protests and growing threats until they were well away from the Princesses. Only then did Gino stop and grin once more at the now very disgruntled Kallen.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she hissed, finally freeing her arm from his grasp.

"Why, saving you, of course."

"Saving me?! I don't need saving!"

"While I can admit that you are adorable when you are mad and are fun to watch at such times–" Kallen narrowed her eyes and Gino hurried on " – the First Princess is well know for her temper and the repercussions that could come from a throw down between the two of you probably wouldn't be good for relations with Japan."

Kallen felt a stab of guilt. While she'd only been thinking of ways to knock the Princess down a notch or two, Gino had seen the political out come and had acted in favor of Japan's future. Kallen felt a warm appreciation towards the blonde and was about to thank him when he spoke again.

"Of course if you insist on going back and finishing what was started, I won't stop you. Actually it might not be too bad to let you fight. I'd enjoy watching the two of you rolling around on the ground."

The warm feeling was squashed. Fortunately for Gino, any reply Kallen might have made was stopped by the loud rumble from Kallen's stomach.

"Skip breakfast did we?" asked Gino his grin widening.

"I was on my way," muttered Kallen, starting off down the hall. Gino fell into step next to her.

"Need any help getting to the kitchens?"

"No."

They walked in silence for a few more seconds before Gino spoke up again. "You sure?"

Kallen glanced at him and noticed the twinkle in his eye – he was trying not to laugh. Kallen sped up. "Of course I don't."

"Ok, but you know, the kitchen is in the other direction."

_Damn._

"And I must say," went on Gino, "that dress does wonders for – Ouch!"

* * *

Kallen and Gino sat on stools in the back of the kitchen, way out of the way of the bustle of cooks and helpers as they worked on the dinner that would later be served in the great hall. Kallen had missed both breakfast and lunch, but a few well placed flattering comments by Gino who clearly did this often, had gotten one of the cooks to heat them up some sausage rolls. Kallen was eyeing the rolls as the cook placed them on a plate and directed a helper to deliver them. Gino was chatting happily to an old cook who seemed to take his flattery with a grain of salt and a lot of laughter. He only returned his attention back to Kallen after the rolls had arrived.

"I've been looking for you since this morning," he said as Kallen took a bite.

"Mmmhu duumm budddmu," replied Kallen with her mouth full.

"I'm madly in love with you and please allow me to be your personal French Maid?" translated Gino.

Kallen took a halfhearted swing at him, which he skillfully dodged and swallowed. "I said I was in lessons."

"Lessons?" questioned Gino.

"More like torture," amended Kallen. "Apparently I'm not sophisticated enough for the court."

Gino frowned for a second. "But it hardly matters as you are going to go back to Japan now that you've seen His Highness."

"Actually now that I've seen Lelouch – " she stopped as she proceed what Gino had said. "Don't you mean we are going back?"

"New orders to stay at the castle." Kallen felt a wave of relief. Gino was one of the few people she actually knew and didn't truly hate – _Suzaku!_ – here. She was secretly glad that he wasn't going to return to Japan. _Not that I'd tell him and inflate his ego._ Gino, however, was watching her face closely and caught the change in emotion.

"Why Kallen I'm wounded!" he exclaimed, clasping a hand to his chest. "You look almost happy that I'm staying. And here I was going to present you with a book of poems to hold to your bosom and read when you were overwhelmed by grief with my absence. You may not feel it now, but I'm sure once you're gone you'll – "

"I'm not going anywhere," said Kallen taking another bite out of her roll, "I'm staying here."

"Kallen, I'm honored that you don't want to be parted from me –"

Kallen snorted. " You had little to do with it."

"What other reason could you have to say here?"

"I'm marrying Lelouch."

A dark look flickered over Gino's face for a second, his joking nature disappearing and Kallen saw for a brief moment the calculating warrior that had made his way to become a Knight of Round. "You're what?"

Kallen swallowed the last of her roll. "I'm marrying Lelouch," she repeated and Gino took off like a bolt.

* * *

Kallen cursed herself for her slowness as she twisted the skirts of her dress in her fists and tried to follow Gino. He had shot through the throng of workers in the kitchen in an instant, but Kallen couldn't seem to get to the other side without being jostled, tripped and at least one tear after someone stepped on the hem of her dress. After a few more moments of trying, and nearly causing one cook to spill a soup, Kallen felt a hand on the back of her dress and was promptly pulled backward.

"You're just getting' in everything," came a dry old voice. Kallen looked back to find the old cook that Gino had been talking to earlier. "Come and sit down. He'll be back."

Kallen took up residence on the stacks of potato bags that the cook motioned to. "What makes you so sure?"

The old cook smiled, the wrinkles on her face crinkling with amusement. "He's too much of a gentleman to just up and leave a young lady such as yourself for any real length of time. Especially one as pretty."

Kallen muttered, trying to hold on to the feelings of anger for being left and not the pleasant ones from the old cook's complements. "I would have caught him if not for this ridiculous dress."

The old cook's eyes held laughter as she looked Kallen directly in the eye and said solemnly, "It is the height of fashion, though."

Kallen felt herself smile. "Fashion be damned. If it's fashionable to look like an over stuffed puffball with frills I'd rather go naked."

"I'm sure that would give young mister Weinburg a thrill."

This time Kallen did laugh. "You seem to know him pretty well."

"He's spent a lot of time in the kitchens. Didn't ever want to go to the formal sittings when his family was here."

Kallen sobered a bit. "Do you know much about Gino?"

The old cook didn't answer and instead handed Kallen a potato. "Here, you may as well help while you're waiting."

An hour later Kallen had learned that the old cook's name was Sarah, one should never cook fish with pork and that diced and chopped were not the same things, but hadn't gotten another word about Gino's family life. Sarah was showing her how to tell if a knife was dull when Kallen spotted Gino reappearing at the door of the kitchen. He made his way over.

"Kallen, you can't – " he started, but was cut off by Sarah hitting him in the back of the head. Gino looked at her and she raised an eyebrow. He looked a bit ashamed and started again. "I'm sorry for running off and leaving you."

Kallen put her hand on her hips. "For stranding me, you mean."

Gino nodded sheepishly. "I just needed to check – to talk to someone," he finished lamely.

This time it was Kallen who raised an eyebrow. "Talk to someone? About what? _My_ private matters?"

"I had to – I, oh, forget it. Kallen are you sure that you're going to marry him?"

"Positive."

"That's what I was afraid of, now you're directly involved," he said so softly Kallen couldn't really make out what he was saying over the din in the kitchen."

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that."

"I went to see His Highness," said Gino raising his voice. He nodded to Sarah and jerked his head towards the door. Once they were away from the bustle, he pulled out an envelope. "I didn't get to see him, apparently he's preparing for an important visitor for next week, but his aid asked me to give you this."

Kallen opened the envelope and read the parchment inside.

_Kallen,_

_I will be particularly busy in the up coming week and will be unable to see you at all. Please continue your lessons with the Duchess; they are of the utmost importance in making the up coming announcement of our engagement a success. You must also refrain from mentioning the engagement until the official announcement in August _– August! That was two months away! – _as I do not wish to have you bothered before it is absolutely necessary. I must have this go as smoothly as possible. Trust me like you always have._

_Lelouch_

Kallen stared at the letter. _Bungled that already,_ she thought in frustration. _And why do we have to wait before announcing? _She looked at the last line. "God, he can make a country follow him to war but can't romance a stone," she muttered. She sighed and looked up at Gino.

"Well?" he asked.

"You can't mention the marriage to anyone," she said tartly, putting the letter away.

"Or what," he replied, a slow smile forming.

"Or else," she said feeling a bit relived to see the old Gino returning.

"Else what?"

"Just else!"

"You are so cute when you're – whoops! Kallen watch that fist, you could hurt your pretty hand – yikes!" Gino dodged out of striking range. "If you're not careful you'll rip your dress."

Kallen could only hope.

* * *

A/N**:** Well dispite some serious real life stuff, I did manage to finally get this chapter done. It's almost twice as long as my usual chapters, in part to make up for the long wait.

A serious shout out and thank you to everyone who reviewed this story. You're comments keept me going and writing. It made my day everytime I saw a new review alert in my mail box and I read a lot of them over again when I was feeling stuck (ok, a little sad I know, but the reviews are just so awesome!). Thank you! Thank you! I give cookies and cake to everyone who's reviewed up till now. You guys are awesome. And please, don't stop now - let me know what you liked or hated about this chapter, the story overall or just random notes you have to make. I want to continue to improve but can't without feedback.

Special props to anyone who can guess who the important visitor Lelouch is talking about. Special props and cookies. :D

RL


	5. Chapter 5

Not dead. Really.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Really.

* * *

The palace seemed to emulate all the chaos Kallen had felt over the past week. She had dodged at least four groups of panicking servants on her way to the western terrace that morning. Still, she had managed to arrive on time, giving the Duchess little to complain about. After her outburst the week before, the two had come to some form of uneasy truce – meaning Kallen didn't complain and Duchess Weinburg didn't bring up her relationship with Lelouch. Unfortunately, everything else was still fair game apparently.

"Take smaller bites and do not chew so loudly they can hear you in Russia. We have no need to emphasize your lack of manner anymore than necessary."

Kallen gritted her teeth, and complied without so much as a twitch of displeasure. Of course, it was hard to twitch at all, much less move when various strips of fabric tied her to the chair so she'd maintain proper posture. At least she had graduated from strutting across the room. The blisters on her feet were a painful testimony to the hours spent achieving this. Chewing slowly, she readied the fork for another bite, but stopped as the Duchess spoke again.

"You are done for the day," she said motioning for Adele to untie Kallen's bonds. "That last bit was good –" _Is she actually complementing me? Has she finally gotten off that high horse? _"– for a ill-bred number." _Or not._

Freed from her restraints, Kallen stood, stretched and reveled in the face the Duchess made when her shoulders popped. Small revenge. "So what's the occasion?" she asked, cracking her knuckles as well.

"I thought as a warrior your senses were supposed to high," relied the Duchess getting up from her own position on the half couch under the widow. She did so with a fluid grace that Kallen envied, though she'd never admit it. "Did you not notice the commotion today? Seems your training was lacking." Kallen bristled and opened her mouth to retort, but the Duchess ignored her and went on. "A very important guest is arriving today, and with the party tonight I knew you would need extra time to get ready."

Kallen blinked. "Party? No one said anything about a party."

"I have already made the necessary arrangements for you."

_Figures._ "I think if there is going to be a party, I should be allowed to prepare myself," Kallen snapped. The Duchess only raised an eyebrow.

"You have almost no knowledge of the customs of this court, and I will not have you embarrassed." Before Kallen had a change to retort, the Duchess had already reached the double doors and past through them with a swish of her dark blue gown.

"Damn it," muttered Kallen, twisting her own red dress between her fists.

"Miss Kozuki, you are going to ruin your skirts," came Adele's voice. Kallen forced her fists to loosen.

"Adele, did you know about this?"

"Of course, Miss," came the reply between the clattering of Adele stacking the dishes.

"Then why didn't you say anything!"

"You didn't ask," muttered Adele. Normally Kallen would be pleased that Adele was not bowing and scraping the ground in her presence. Today she just wanted to strangle the world.

"Do you have to make my life miserable?" she groaned. The dishing clinking stopped and Kallen turned to see Adele was looking a bit flustered. "Adele," started Kallen.

"Do you need help getting back to your room?" Adele's voice was lace with embarrassment and Kallen found herself smiling at the young girl. It was more of an apology than any sorry.

"I think I can find my way," she said, glad that she had finally gotten used to the complex corridors in the palace. "Besides, I'm going to go to the kitchen."

Adele's face turned back to her usual blank look and Kallen knew she'd done something improper and 'unnoble' again. "You should begin getting ready for the party."

Kallen snorted. "I hardly need six hours to get a dress on."

"If you are still hungry, I can have something delivered to your room." Adele tried, in a final attempt to keep Kallen from leaving.

"Pass, I'm not going for the food anyway," Kallen replied as she grasped the brass handles of the door. As she left the room, she could have sworn that Adele spoke once again, but when she turned around, the young handmaid was busy with the dishes. Still the words rang in Kallen's mind all the way down to the kitchen.

"That's the problem."

* * *

The kitchen's turned out to be even worse than the halls and instead her planned activities, Kallen found herself in a corner peeling potatoes. Lots of potatoes. And her 'helper' was doing anything but.

"I think you should consider a future as a house wife," said Gino lazily from his sprawled position on the bench. He had himself propped up with one arm, one foot dangled half off the edge, the other stretched out the length of the bench as Gino tossed the knife he _should_ have been using to peel potatoes in his free hand. Kallen watched the blade flicker in the light of the kitchen as it spun in the air, her own hands shredding the skin of a half peeled spud.

"I tend to think I'll amount to something that will benefit those around me," she growled.

"It'll benefit your family," he replied, not even acknowledging the growl. Kallen tossed the cleaned potato into a large, half-filled pot and selected another.

"I meant on a larger scale than a husband and some brats."

"What, you mean you'd including in-laws at your dinner parties as well?"

Kallen's knife imbedded itself in the bench next to his elbow. To her disappointment he didn't flinch. _I guess he's more used to flying knives then the average person. Or he saw the murderous look on my face and knew it was coming._

"You should be careful with blades Kallen," said Gino cheerfully, plucking her knife from the now scarred wood and flicking it back at her. It landed in the potato she'd dropped in favor of threatening him. She would not admit it was impressive.

"Play with a lot of knives, Gino?" she asked casually, twirling the blade.

"Knives aren't really my thing. Too girly," he replied with a grin.

"Girly?"

"Well, it doesn't any muscle to use. Any housewife can kill with a weapon that small."

Kallen was tempted to stab him, but she feared such action would only encourage him. "So saying you were said housewife – " he gave her a look, which Kallen gleefully ignored " – what would you use? A pot?"

"Sword."

"Gino, housewives don't carry swords."

"This housewife takes offence to that. I'll have you know that nothing goes with a pink, frilly apron like three feet of sharpened steel." He said it with a completely straight face that had Kallen laughing almost as much as the image of him in an apron and sword did.

"Pity I've got neither, then," she said when she caught her breath.

"What, no sword? I thought all you Japanese were samurai and stuff."

Kallen rolled her eyes. "And are all Brittannians knights running around on white horses?"

"Galloping, dear Kallen, it's called galloping. And my horse is roan."

"…I'm going to kill you."

"Want me to teach you how to do that with a sword?"

"Really?"

"Yep, if you promise to not go around hacking the head off everyone who annoys you."

"I promise I'll kill you first so you don't have to see it."

"Deal."

* * *

Two hours and a sizable dent in the potato pile later, Sarah kicked both Kallen and Gino out, stating "Makin' more mess than peeled potatoes over there" and "Don't forget to try the shrimp roles Miss Kallen."

"Well," started Kallen as they exited the kitchen, stretching her arms up over her head, "personally I – "

"Miss!" cut off a rather relived and frantic sounding voice. "Miss, finally!"

Kallen blinked and looked over at a rather annoyed looking Adele, standing with her arms crossed and glaring. It was a startling change from the girl's usual behavior of bowed head and meek voice and Kallen found herself taking a step back in surprise. Adele, sensing a possible retreat into the kitchen, lunged forward and grabbed Kallen's wrist.

"Oh, no, you're not going back in there," she said, starting the pull Kallen down the hall. "I've been waiting for hours out here! We don't have anytime left!"

Kallen glanced back at Gino only to find the man had fled at the first sighting of the angry girl. _Smart man._ "H-hey Adele, slow down. We've got tons of time."

"Tons of time? Tons of _time_?" The girl whipped her head around, her black braid hitting Kallen in the face with the force of her turn. Kallen was half worried that Adele was going to snap her own neck doing that, half worried that Adele was going to snap _her_ neck instead. "We have less than two hours."

"Plenty – "

"No, it's not plenty of time! We have to do bath, hair, make-up, dress insertion –" Kallen didn't like the sound of that one " – jewelry, accessories, and don't even get me started on finding you an escort."

"I need an escort?" Adele gave her a final look and started pulling her down the hall again.

"Duchess Weinburg assigned you an escort, but he is sick! Sick! Who gets sick on the eve of a ball?" Adele jerked Kallen around another corner. "Stupid man, stupid kitchen staff not letting me in, stupid ball."

"Adele, I think this is the time to remain calm. I really think you're getting worked up over nothing," started Kallen, but Adele was lost in her own little world.

" – stupid halls, stupid kitchen being across the whole palace, stupid architect –"

There was nothing else for Kallen to do but let herself be dragged through the halls and pray she didn't hit any of the walls during a turn.

* * *

Adele continued muttering to herself all the way to Kallen's room, where Kallen found herself thrust inside, into the bathroom, stripped and dumped in the tub. As Adele made her way to the edge of the tub, soap in one hand and a scrub in the other, Kallen finally held up her hands in protest.

"I can wash myself."

Adele ignored her and began flaying the skin off Kallen's back.

"Ouch! Adele, really I can do it!" protested Kallen, shielding away in a vain attempt to protect her back.

"You take hours when you bath. I need you out in ten."

"I can do that!"

Adele looked at her, head tilted, green eyes calculating. "You've got seven minutes."

"You said ten!"

"Six." And Adele slammed the door.

Kallen stared blankly at the door for a second before bursting out laughing. "I can face down hoards of pilots, men armed with the most deadly technology currently known to man, and a thirteen year old girl is bossing me around."

"You've got five minutes left," came the voice of the said girl through door. Kallen rapidly started scrubbing. "And I'm fifteen."

_Oops_.

* * *

Kallen had expected to find herself greeted by a fuming Adele when exiting the bathroom – she had taken eight minutes and who knew what Adele was capable in her state – but found herself promptly pounced upon by three older maids she'd never seen before.

"She's out!"

"I've got the shift, Mel, where'd ya place the blow dryer?"

"Daft are you? Blow dryer will ruin her hair."

"No time to dry naturally – here."

"Towel it!"

"Bite me! Here, take the dress, and stop whining. I'll be done in a tick."

"H-hey guys?" Kallen tentatively tried to cut in, hoping they'd stop whipping her around for a second so she could get her bearings. It was a useless attempt and it soon became apparent that the maids were not listening to her at all.

"I can't find her shoes!"

"Oh, just snag another pair out of the closet – the place was stacked high!"

"Got the jewelry. Did you finish her hair?"

"What hideous stones! Hide them under the pillow! She isn't going to wear those!"

"Rae, don't strangle the poor girl with that corset! Loosen it, or she'll faint on the dance floor and be a laughing stock."

"The Duchess will have a cow if we don't use -."

"Do I look like that old lady? No. Exactly. Adele may be from the Weinburg estate and all timid and quiet, but I've been serving at the palace my entire life! Sarah told me to make sure the girl was fit, so she'll be fit!"

"Make up!"

"Excellent."

The whole crazy process took less then ten minute and then Kallen found herself staring at her refection in a floor length mirror.

"Well, what do you think?"

"Wow," was all Kallen could get out. Kallen couldn't recall the last time she'd really dressed up, and could barely believe the girl in the mirror was herself. She spun slightly, the hem of the deep blue dress brushing the floor and resisted the urge to giggle. Her gloved hand trailed the beaded bodice, following the twisting design. It was the most intricate part of the dress, the only really decorated part in fact, what with the simple cut and gathering of fabric at the waist and no sleeves. She was pleasantly surprised to find that the cut of the dress rested at the top of her bosom, and her bare shoulders and neck, adorned only by what appeared to be a strand of wire worked sapphires, drew more attention that her breasts for once. Coupled with her hair in its twisted knot laced with more sapphire strands and pair of dainty drop shaped earrings, Kallen looked elegant rather than childish, striking rather than sexy. "Wow," she said again.

The servants laughed. "Don't get dressed up much do you," tease one lightly. Kallen felt her checks flush.

"Shouldn't the gloves be elbow length," she muttered, grasping the only piece of ball fashion she could recall in an attempt to feel less inexperienced.

"Perhaps, though that rule went out the door last year at Princess Guinevere's birthday ball. Now that was a scandal and a half. And I personally think wrist length look better on you. You have lovely arms."

"T-thank you," said Kallen, going even redder.

"Where is the jewelry the Duchess gave you?" Came a questioning voice from the doorway to the room. Kallen turned her head and spotted Adele standing there, hands on hips and wearing a slight frown.

"Those rocks were large enough to break the girl's neck!" retorted the eldest of the maids. Adele sighed.

"They were supposed to show off wealth, not look pretty," she muttered, coming over to the group. "At least you stuck with the same dress." Kallen's mouth dropped open.

"The Duchess chose this dress?"

"Yes."

"But it's not hideous!" Adele gave Kallen a look that said 'obviously' and strapped a card to Kallen's wrist. Kallen amended her statement. "I mean, the dresses she usually makes me wear are not what I'd choice for myself."

"I gathered. You know how to use a dance card?"

"Yes, but the Duch –"

"Good, your escort should be here any minute. I've written him in for your first dance. He's not what my Lady Weinburg would chose, but a Knight of Round was all I could get last minute, what with all the regulars already paired."

_A Knight of Round! I'm going with Gino? _Involuntarily, Kallen felt her face heat for the third time that night, and a moment later when a hesitant knock sounded at the door, Kallen found herself opening it immediately.

"Thank goodness it's you and not som-" Kallen stopped mid sentence.

"Lady Kōzuki," said the uniformed figure with a sweeping bow that caused his blue cloak to flair.

_Suzaku!_

* * *

To say Kallen was please would be lying. To say she was annoyed would be an understatement. She could not, absolutely would not be escorted by _Him_. Which was why she currently was striding down the hall as fast as she could, trying to lose the man following right behind her.

"Kallen." She ignored the voice. "Kallen, please wait." _I'm not listening._ "Kallen!"

"I can escort myself, thank you!" she finally snapped.

"The ballroom's the other way." Kallen stopped, fists clenched and tried to remember how to breathe. Suzaku spoke again. "Please Kallen, at least let me take you to the room. If you don't want to associate with me inside, I won't force you."

"Fine, but I'm not dancing with you." She pretended not to see the small smile that formed on Suzaku's face as she stuck out her hand rather than waiting for him to offer his arm. When he had arranged her hand on his forearm, she motioned for him to lead the way.

"You haven't changed," he said softly as he started down the hall. Kallen gave him a look. Suzaku fell silent. He didn't speak again until they reached the double doors that Kallen assumed led to the ballroom. The two men at the doors bowed and opened the doors and moments later Kallen found herself and Suzaku at the back of a large room filled with people. A grand staircase took up one end of the room and as names were called, pairs of people glided down the steps.

"I assumed you wouldn't want to be announced," said Suzaku as another pair of names – "Lord Junipie of Gliem and Lady Cathrine of Veshtine!" – was called and two more elegant figured descended the stairs.

Kallen refused to feel grateful and removed her hand from his arm.

"Kallen," he started, but she was already pushing through the crowd of lace and coats and had lost him in seconds._ Good riddance._ She surveyed her surrounding, taking in the smiling faces, fancy dresses and sparkling jewels, the marble floor and pillars, the woven tapestries lining the walls and glass windows showing the darkening sky. _I feel like I'm in an old time painting._ Finding a spot to stand next to one of the pink marble pillars, she started watching the entering guests with growing impatience.

The sky had fully darkened by the time Kallen finally heard the name she was listening for. "His Highness, Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia!" All of the chatter stopped immediately and the entire room seemed to follow the man decked out in robes of white. Kallen felt her breath catch and her heart swell. The world seemed to stop around her as Lelouch stepped onto the stairs. He was stunning, the perfect image of royalty, so noble, so strong, so handsome, so –

"You're drooling."

Kallen's head snapped around to glare at Gino who'd taken up residence next to her and was giving her a cheeky smile.

"You -!" she started, only to be cut off by Lelouch's voice spreading across the ballroom.

"Citizens of Britannia, welcome." Lelouch stood on a dais next to the stairs Kallen had not noticed before, gesturing grandly, an action that brought a smile to Kallan's face. "Thank you for joining me in this celebration to honor the arrival of our esteemed guest. Please, drink and be merry and let the celebration begin!"

Musicians started playing, and before Kallen could blink most of the floor had been cleared and pairs of people were making their way onto the dance floor. Lelouch seemed to have disappeared into the crowd, and Kallen started to make her way towards where she'd last seen him. A hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"You haven't dance with me," said Gino with that same cheeky smile. "Don't go running off yet. Where are your manors?"

Kallen knew she was being teased and rolled her eyes. "I don't believe that's the proper way to ask." Gino's grin widened.

"My Lady Kōzuki," he said, with a flourishing bow that made Suzaku's from earlier seem normal by comparison. "May I request your fair hand for this dance?" Kallen swore she saw a nearby girl swoon. She resisted rolling her eyes this time at his flamboyant actions. _Two can play at this game, Gino. _Dispassionately, she studied the card hanging at her wrist.

"I'm afraid, my Lord Weinburg, you do not seem to be written on my card." It took all she had not to laugh at the surprised look that came over Gino's face. _He probably didn't think I knew what this piece of paper was for._ Kallen felt her smile grow a little predatory. "I am afraid that I am unavailable at this time. You will have to find another partner for this dance. There seem to be many willing here." She gestured to the surrounding women, many of who took her refusal a signal to move in on the stunned Knight. "I bid you adieu," she finished, sweeping out of the closing crowd of women as grandly as possible. Gino was blocked from following by the many women now offering their dance cards to the blonde man, showing the empty lines indicating their freedom to dance with him. Kallen laughed at the sight, please that she could dish out some of his own medicine. _Take that, oh extravagant one!_

"I see you tease as merciless as you fight," came an amused voice from her left. Kallen turned to face the voice and found her face mirroring the look on Gino's from moments before.

"Xingke?"

The raven haired man smiled. "I have not seen you for some time, Kōzuki."

"Uh, yah," came Kallen's witty reply. The Chinese man's smile only grew at her shocked stated.

"I'll admit I am also surprised to see you here, as last I knew you were in Japan," he said, giving her time to re-gather her wits.

"Right, yes, Japan. Well, I'm here now."

"I gathered." Kallen didn't miss the amused glint in Xingke's eye this time and she felt her face grow hot.

"What are you doing here?" she asked defensively, trying to turn the tables. It ended up back firing as Xingke only raised an eyebrow.

"I am escorting Her Highness, Empress Tianzi. I thought you would have seen her when she entered with Emperor Lelouch."

Now Kallen did turn red, mentally scolding herself for being so focused on Lelouch she missed the tiny, white haired girl who Kallen was now realizing was the guest of honor the whole celebration was about.

"I – oh, bother. I was distracted," she muttered, hoping he wouldn't pry. He didn't, looking instead out to the dance floor.

"They're starting the second dance," he commented.

"Yah." Kallen was relieved he changed the topic, not wanting to explain to her former comrade that she had missed noticing her young friend because she was too busy staring at a man.

"Would you care to dance?" The question surprised her.

"Sorry?"

Xingke gave her another amused glance. "The young man may not have noticed, but I can clearly see that your card is empty, save the first slot. So I assume you are not taken for this one." Kallen bit her lip. She didn't want to dance. She wanted to find Lelouch. Xingke noticed her glancing at the crowd and surprised her yet again. "He's on the dance floor with Her Highness. It might be easier to catch him after this one if you are near." Kallen went red again.

_Well, I'm doing a great job of doing nothing but be embarrassed and surprised tonight, _she thought darkly. Nerveless, she took Xingke's hand and let him lead her to the dance floor.

"I only know a couple of dances," she protest weakly, praying that it was not a polka, or worse a quadrille. Any dance that involved changing partners ended in a "complete and utter demonstration of her incompetence at basic footwork" as the Duchess had so lightly put it only yesterday. To her relief, when the music started Xingke led her in a basic waltz. Nether spoke for the first turn around the space, Kallen determinedly focusing on where to put her feet.

"You can relax," said Xingke finally, breaking the silence.

"Where did you learn to dance anyway," Kallen asked, not wanting to admit to being stiff.

"Did you think people in China did not dance?"

"I meant Britannian style," she amended.

"I've been taking classes with Her Highness in preparation for our visit. I did not think I'd need it, however."

"But you made an exception for me?"  
"I wanted to ask you what you were really doing here without someone overhearing."

"I-I don't know what you mean."

"Kōzuki, we may not have been close in the Black Knights but I believe I know you well enough to not believe you would willing come to the heart of Britannia for any man other than Zero." His grip tighten on Kallen, as though he though she'd bolt. Which was one of the options currently flitting through her mind, unlikely as she was to act on it. "Tell me, is he plotting something here too? I have no desire to see this peace shattered by that man's unimaginable plans." The thoughts flitting through Kallen's mind came to an abrupt halt.

"What? What are you talking about?" She was genuinely confused and it must have shown for Xingke looked at her surprised for the first time that evening.

"You were not sent here by Zero?"

"No! I'm here for Le–" she stopped mid sentence, eyes darting to the man in white dancing not three pairs away. Xingke didn't say anything else for the duration of the dance. When it was over, he bowed.

"I apologize," he said as they reached the edge of the floor. "I did not mean to accuse you."

"Yes you did," Kallen said waspishly, starting to leave.

"You are right, I did. But it was not with out cause." Kallen stopped.

"What do you mean?"

"I could not believe you came here to follow a man other than Zero. I always thought he was the man you would follow to the ends of the Earth. I did not think a classmate could replace what you had in your eyes when you looked at him." Xingke left before Kallen could reply and she found herself feeling agitated and alone.

* * *

_If the world had any justice, the servants would have come by with a bucket of champagne for me to dunk my head in, _Kallen thought as another platter passed by with only more of the shrimp rolls. Sarah had been right, they were delicious, but sadly, not mind altering, which was exactly what Kallen wanted right now. Xingke's words had hit hard, and the most frustrating part was she couldn't even figure out why.

"I would have thought the Empress's bodyguard would have been the one scowling, what with the number of times you stepped on his feet during that dance."

Kallen sighed. "You remind me of you mother right now."

Gino winced. "Ouch, low blow. I take it you're in a dark place."

"Yah. Sorta."

"Need me to hit someone for you?"

"No."

Silence fell, and the pair stood by the pillar, watching the dancers go by. It wasn't awkward, however, and Kallen felt oddly content in the knowledge that her companion knew when she did not want to talk, but also did not want to be alone. She was even starting to feel better when she spotted trouble heading her way.

"Crap. Gino, hid me."

"Where, exactly?" Gino asked, raising an eyebrow. "I don't think I'm fat enough for you to fit behind me. Who you hiding from anyway?"

"That bastard." Kallen ducked behind Gino anyway, tugging his cape out to try and obscure the ends of her dress.

"I'll I see is Suzaku," Gino said, scanning the crowd.

"Exactly." Gino turned and gave Kallen an odd look.

"Now you're really acting childish," he said, an almost serious look on his face. "Suzaku hasn't done anything."

"He tried to kill me."

"No he didn't. I've actually had a half-hearted attempt at that, by the way, yet I don't see you hiding behind people's newly ironed cape when I'm coming."

"I hate him."

Gino rolled his eyes, and raised his hand, waving slightly. "Oyi! Suzaku! Over here!"

"Gino!"

"Gonna have to face him sooner or later," Gino said with a slightly wicked grin. Kallen prayed for a distraction. And for the first time that night, someone was listening. Just not someone Kallen would have wanted.

A scream rang out across the ballroom as men dressed entirely in black materialized from the crowd, each armed and headed straight for Lelouch. The room dissolved into chaos and everything happened in a flash of panic and adrenaline. Kallen acted without thinking, years of bodyguarding instinct driving her. She threw herself at the nearest man, slamming both of them into the ground. She rolled off the dazed him, ready to remove another and found herself face to face with a gun.

_Shit!_ She squeezed her eyes shut involuntarily, her mind already playing out the next few second leading to her death. _I should have been on guard._ But the shot did not come, only a sickening thud, and she opened her eyes to find the man now missing his head, Gino already moving to counter the next opponent.

Not to be outdown, or even worse seen as a damsel needing rescue, Kallen scrambled to her feet, eyes scanning the room. Servants, guests and nobles alike were either making beelines for the exits or standing uselessly with their mouths wide open. Xingke was fending off two men who Kallen was pretty sure would be dead in seconds, Empress Tianzi safely behind him. Three men lay dead around Lelouch, Suzaku engaging a fourth who had lost his gun and was now fighting a losing battle with a knife. Kallen started forward, fully intending to reach Lelouch before someone got through, only to have the man she'd tackled before give her the same treatment.

"Oof!" Kallen hit the ground hard, but fully aware. She twisted, her fist connecting with the man's face and he rolled off her howling. Kallen lashed out with her foot after the man, but it caught in her dress and he managed to get to his feet only moments before she did. The met in a flury of fists. She blocked a wild punch, please to see that he was losing his head faster than she and stuck his face again, this time with her elbow. He was too far-gone to really feel it, however, and Kallen found herself reeling and seeing stars. _Wha – he head butted me! That son of a –_

She shook her head, stumbling backward. The man charged at her, and Kallen grabbed the tray from a nearby shell-shocked servant and swung. The tray connected, denting in the middle and the man crumpled. Kallen didn't get anytime for satisfaction, however, as another man darted at her, this one with a knife aimed at her stomach. She slammed the bent tray down on his wrist, pushing it enough to the side that the blade just grazed her stomach, and shoved the end of tray into the man's exposed throat. He made a gurgle and fell. Two more appeared in his place. _Where the hell are they all coming from? _She thought, settling into as best a guardstance she could without the skirt of her dress impeading her movement. _Damn them, if I wasn't wearing this -_

Kallen felt, rather than saw Gino move. The two men fell, blood staining the floor and Gino standing in their place. _Wow._

"Impressed my dear Kallen?" Gino flashed her a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. They were cold, already looking for more threats. Not that there seemed to anymore, or if there were, they had disappeared back where they had come from. People were still pushing and staring though, and one girl sat on the floor screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Lelouch!" Kallen couldn't even hear herself over the screaming. "Lelouch!" She tried again, starting towards him. "Shut up!" she snapped at the girl. The screaming abruptly stopped and was replaced by people yelling and pointing at her.

"She's a Number! And a Black Knight!"

"I bet she did this!"

"She's here to kill us all!"

Kallen stared at them bewildered. What had brought this on? "Huh? I didn't do anything," she started. The growing crowd cut her off.

"Lies!"

"She did this! Black Knight!"

"Stop her! She's after the Emperor!"

Kallen took a step back as some of the men started forward. _I can't take them all. Bloody Britannians! Of all the times to grow a pair it's after the real threat is gone!_ She backed up to one of the pillars, hands tightening on her mangled tray. _Shit. _Suddenly, her vision went green, blocking out the sight of the crowd.

"I wouldn't try it." Gino's voice held nothing of his usual warmth and the crowd fell silent. The Knight of Three was standing ram-rod straight, sword out and Kallen could only guess what the look on his face was.

"That is enough." Lelouch's voice filled the room, resonating with that oh-so familiar tone that had made entire nations sit up and take notice. "Kallen is not the cause of this unfortunate event."

"Oh no?"

Kallen could not believe someone actually had the guts to say anything to Lelouch when he was in Emperor mode. She moved out from behind Gino to get a better look, ignoring the warning glance Gino shot her. The speaker was Princess Guinevere, somehow completely untouched by the chaos, not one hair out of place. She stood with almost as much self-confidence as Lelouch himself, looking him straight in the eye. _Maybe it runs in the family…_

Guinevere continued. "I find it strange that you would defend her, knowing full well she tried to burn this country to the ground."

"Hey! I neve –" Kallen started to protest, but fell silent when Gino put a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head slightly. The message was clear: Don't make yourself a target anymore than necessary. Kallen scowled, fully intending on ignoring him, but the next exchange between the royals caught her full attention.

"Dear sister, are you implying that I would let someone that meant harm to myself and the country into my very home?" Lelouch gestured to the bodies near himself and those by Kallen. "And did you not see that they went after her as purposefully as they did myself and Empress Tianzi?" _They did? But it was only a few – _"Miss Kōzuki is only standing thanks to the brave efforts of herself and the Knight of Three. Why would she attempt to kill herself?"

Guinevere only shrugged, somehow making the movement seemed graceful and elegant. "I do not know. Nor would I try and comprehend the mind of one such as she. Pray tell, dear _Brother_, what makes you trust her so?"

"Why would I not trust the future Queen?"

And with that line, even Guinevere could not hide the shock on her face. The entire room was silent for nearly ten full seconds, before erupting in chaos once more, though this time the yelling and protest were directed at the Emperor. Lelouch made a quick hand wave at Kallen, motioning for her to make her escape, before disappearing in a sea of bodies. Gino caught the meaning, and grabbed Kallen by the shoulders, steering the shocked girl towards the door. They exited and Kallen stopped.

"Well, shit," she said, still stunned.

"Yep. Cat's out of the bag now." Gino's smile still didn't reach his eyes. His knuckles were tight on his now sheathed sword and he kept glance around, not looking at Kallen's face.

"You ok?" Kallen asked.

"Am I ok? I wasn't the one who was almost torn apart by angry party goers."

"Yah." Kallen sighed and rubbed a hand through her hair. "Thanks, by the way. I know that protecting me isn't exactly what you had planned for the night." _Especially since they're the ones you're supposed to be sworn to protect._

Gino laughed. "I got to play knight in shinnying armor. And a decent fight too. Much better than twirling in circles."

Kallen smiled. "I suppose that's one way of looking at it. Can't say I'm happy about having to fight in a dress though."

"You could try it in a mini skirt next time. I'd like to see that." Gino's grin was back in full force, and his eyes drifted downward. "'Course, with how much you've torn that hem, there might not be much of a difference."

"What!" Kallen glanced down in a panic and cursed at the state of the dress.

"Hey, didn't think you'd be that uptight about your legs, considering the length of the shorts on that cute Black Knight outfit you had."

Kallen groaned. "It's not that. I ripped my dress."

"Good observation. Didn't I just say that?"

"The Dutchess is going to kill me."

"It was nice knowing you."

It wasn't until later that night, after Kallen had spent a hour scrubbing her skin red and Adele had bandaged her cut side that Kallen realized Gino had never answered her question.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, almost a year and a half between updates. Sorry. College has been crazy. And I've been working on original works after winning a contest to write a script for a video game (an EVN, so not exactly anything special, but the writing's been fun and a different challenge).

Thank you all who sent me messages, or reviewed anyway or fav. this story after months of inactivity. Honestly, you guys rock. Never fear that I won't ever finish this story, I will - though at the rate I am going, it might happen after you've lost interest, so I suppose you can fear that.

Anyway, longest chapter yet, hopefully making up a tad for the wait. As always, reviews are loved and everyone that picks apart/adds critisim is loved more. I want to keep improving, so feedback is a must! In particular, I had a fight scene in this chapter (as I am sure you are all aware) and would love some feedback on that. :)

RL


End file.
